


Capable

by LadyOneiroi



Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor
Genre: F/M, Gen, Liraz is a scary lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOneiroi/pseuds/LadyOneiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt - Akiva gives Ziri the 'If you ever hurt my sister' talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capable

"My sister’s a grown woman, and a damn good warrior. She can more than take care of herself."

Ziri was not anticipating this when Akiva said they needed to have a talk about Liraz. He was expecting the fire and brimstone ’If you so much as make her cry I will hang you from the wall by your genitals’ type of talks he’d heard about from his fellow soldiers. There was no anger or machismo in Akiva’s fiery eyes, no implied threat. If anything, the angel looked.. concerned.

"I will pray for you." -Ziri chortled, and Akiva merely knit his brows together, as if not understanding the ridiculousness of his statement- "If you ever do really hurt her, she’ll kill you before you even know what’s going on. Just don’t be stupid, and there will be no cause for concern."

Ziri went white and nodded, knowing how formidable his recent girlfriend was on the battlefield. “Is that it?" he asked. Akiva pondered for a moment, then nodded.

"Oh, and Ziri?"

The Kirin turned back to the now smiling Seraph.

"If you do hurt my sister and, by some miracle, you are not dead by the time Liraz is done with you, then it would be my honor to finish what she started."

**Author's Note:**

> Antoher tumblr repost. Lord, I am on fire tonight!
> 
> Critique is always adored, and thank you very much for reading!


End file.
